


Close Your Eyes

by captainamergirl



Category: 90210 (2008), Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sort of AU, post-S3 of 90210. Adriana’s cruel and foolish actions leave lives hanging in the balance. David tries to win Donna back but he may have some fierce competition. Brandon and Clare have shocking news. How will this affect their exes?





	Close Your Eyes

**Chapter 1: Consequences**   
  
**_June 29, 2011  
1:51 a.m.   
Beverly Hills_**  
  
Adrianna Tate-Duncan would remember this moment as the one when her life irrevocably changed forever. And she would always remember how she could have stopped it. That knowledge would have saved everyone a whole lot of heartache and she was forever going to be haunted by what she _hadn't_ done. But she had been too caught up in herself to try to change the horrible ending that she should have foreseen coming. She had been too angry, too jealous, and because of those petty emotions, the world had just dropped out from beneath all of their feet . One person was dead already and another person was hanging on for dear life. Looking now at their broken and bruised body, Adrianna Tate-Duncan wondered if death would be a much better option for all of them...  
  
XoXoXo  
  
**_June 29, 2011  
3:15 a.m.   
Somewhere in Boston_**  
  
Kelly Taylor had just finished tucking her son back into bed for what seemed like at least the tenth time tonight alone, and was heading back to bed herself, hoping to catch at least thirty minutes of sleep before Sammy woke up wanting another glass of water or asking if he could turn on his favorite Disney movie, when suddenly the ringing of the telephone cut through the silence of the apartment.  
  
"Oh no," she moaned and began to chant, "Don't wake up Sammy, don't wake up Sammy ..." as she sprinted across the room and dove for the phone. She picked it up and said quietly, "Hello?"  
  
She should have anticipated it would be bad news. No one actually called at this time of the morning unless it was bad news. It wasn't bad news though exactly. No, it was _horrible_ news.  
  
"She? What - Debbie, slow down. Your sentences are all running together. It sounds like you're saying Silver ..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she heard Debbie Wilson's still tearful but decidedly less rushed voice finish what she had started to say. Now there was no denying it. She knew. It was bad news. Worse than bad news. Life-altering, horrible news.  
  
She thanked Debbie as best as she could, then hung up the phone right before picking it up again. She had to arrange a flight back to Beverly Hills as soon as possible. This could not wait...  
  
XoXoXo  
  
_**June 29, 2011  
1:14 a.m.  
New York City**_  
  
Gina Kincaid stared at the business card in her shaky hand. Well, what she could see of it anyway. Her eyes were blurry from all the alcohol she had consumed tonight. On an empty stomach, of course. She had been surprised she had anything to throw up but she did and it was all over the bathroom floor. She never made it to the toilet. She knew the owner of this seedy little bar was going to be after her to get the fuck out of there - he had that reputation - but she knew she was in no condition to drive home and hailing a taxi didn't seem like an option. She was sure that they had all stopped running at this time of night. She could try walking back to her fifteenth avenue apartment but in her state, she would probably pass out on the street halfway there.  
  
She could try calling her mother dearest to pick her up but she knew Bobbi would never come, if she'd even answer the phone at this hour. She had one option in her mind. She hated to do it but he had said she could call him anytime, right? He was a sincere person. He wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it.  
  
She slowly backed away from her pile of smelly vomit and leaned against the sink heavily as she pulled her cell phone out of her little clutch purse. She wasn't sure he would even answer at this time of night but she had to try. She knew she needed someone and almost anyone would do at this point.  
  
She squinted at the hazy numbers and finally managed to tap out the numbers after trying twice. She got an [answering machine](http://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_noss?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=answering%20machine) and started to talk - well ramble really. "Hey Matt... This is a blast from your past ... Gina Kincaid here ... Sorry to call so late... I bet you and that beautiful daughter of yours are asleep and I hate to even ask ... I've just got your business card in hand and ..." she started to cry, sob actually. "Sorry. Never mind. Forget it."  
  
She started to close the phone when she suddenly heard him shouting her name "Gina! Wait. I'm here. What's up? What's going on?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Matt. I can handle it."  
  
"It doesn't sound like it. Talk to me."  
  
"Today is my due date ... Or it would have been. I realized that today I should have been holding a newborn baby ... And so I've been drinking, trying to forget... But I can't. I just can't."  
  
"Where are you? I'll come get you."  
  
"Some stink bar called Mike's on thirty-ninth or maybe thirty-eighth..."  
  
"I'll find it. You just stay safe, okay? I'll be right there."  
  
"Your daughter ..."  
  
"She's at a friend's place tonight so don't worry. I'll be there in twenty minutes tops. Just stay there, okay?"  
  
She felt tears drip down her face. "Okay ..."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
_**June 29, 2011  
2:13 a.m.  
Beverly Hills**_  
  
Tears dripped down Adrianna's face as she watched the still form in the bed before her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean for it to happen. You have to believe me ..."  
  
No response. No reply. Nor had she honestly been expecting one.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." she said as she began rocking herself in the hard-backed chair. She rocked herself back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...  
  
She was so caught up in her troubled thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of the monitor screaming its miserable death hymn until she was physically being pushed aside by a pair of impatient hands, nearly falling from her chair, as too many people in shockingly-bright white coats rushed into the room and began to administer life-saving support to the body in the bed.  
  
Adrianna silently moved to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." She murmured over and over long after the monitor had stopped its keening death cry...  
  
XoXoXo  
  
__**June 29, 2011**  
10:45 a.m.  
London  
  
Brenda Walsh was rehearsing her lines for tonight's performance at the Palladium as her daughter Mei-Zhen took her morning nap beside her. She was appearing in Wicked and even if it was a bit part, she felt she had arrived. She was happy. She had her beautiful daughter, a good career, she was slowly making a name for herself as a serious character actress, her parents were healthy and her twin brother was flying in to see her tomorrow afternoon. Life was good. There wasn't a thing missing in her life, or so she told herself.  
  
The flat she lived in was quiet as sunshine beamed brilliantly through the window, warming her shoulders and face as she faced out to the busy streets below. Sometimes it helped to study people; it helped her better perform as an actress because she could relate to all types of personas.  
  
Just then, the sound of the phone ringing on the table next to her split the silence of the morning. She looked at Mei-Zhen but the sweet little girl was still sleeping soundly, only turning onto her stomach but never opening her eyes as little soft snores emitted from her tiny mouth. Brenda couldn't help but smile as she reached for the phone but her smile quickly faded as she heard the panicked voice on the other end.  
  
"Brenda, I can't believe I'm calling you but - but I need you," Adrianna Tate-Duncan's familiar voice filled the line. "I did something terrible ... really awful ... the cops are about to drag me in ... My mom won't talk to me ... No one actually will ... I kept thinking of how great you were with me when I gave up my baby ... You know everyone so maybe you can break through to them..."  
  
Brenda heard the younger woman's tears clearly clogging her throat over the line. "Adrianna, calm down. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Maybe you can make them understand ..."  
  
"Understand what, Adrianna? You're not making any sense."  
  
"Silver's in the hospital cause of me, in a coma. And Navid ... God, Navid ... He's dead! It's all my fault. I killed him!"


End file.
